Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun
by kutnerlove
Summary: Fred and George have got a new assistant helping them test out products. Lots of fun things ensue from there. TWINCEST/SLASH warning...
1. Enter the Guinea Pig

Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

Fred and George Weasley were two of the most popular blokes at Hogwarts, as everyone knew, and they were just as popular even after they left, if not more so, because of their shop. The duo had opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after leaving school and had hired a girl called Verity to help them with managing the register, but the trouble with having left school was not having anyone to help them experiment with their products. They had each other, of course, but it was nice to have a few people around so the two of them didn't have to partake in all of the testing on their own. Verity had told them straight away that she wouldn't be a guinea pig for them, which had temporarily dampened their spirits, but the ever positive twins kept searching.

They were starting to develop wonder witch products and though they were comfortable with each other, the effects of the potions and such were fairly long lasting and even though they didn't mind being seen in makeup or such things, they would have liked to find someone more willing to help them out. They decided, therefore to advertise for a girl tester, hoping to get a bit more of a response than just putting it out there that they would probably be having blokes made up and smelling like flowers. Signs went up in their windows, but nearly a week went by without any interest.

Fred reckoned that older witches and wizards had other things on their minds than earning a bit of money from testing WWW products. George pointed out that all the younger witches and wizards were still in school as well. The boys took down the help wanted ads and sent out flyers instead, hoping to draw attention to students who were perhaps thinking of leaving school. Another week went by without offers of help and the twins were at the point of testing the products themselves, when a hope stepped through the door in the form of a curvy girl with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Someone here to see you," Verity called into the backroom of the shop where the boys were working on vomiting hats. "I think you want to take this."

Fred and George reluctantly stepped away from their product, scourgified their robes and entered the main part of the shop. "Hello, love," Fred greeted the girl.

"How can we help you?" George asked.

"I came to see if you were still looking for product testers," she told them. "I hope I'm not too late."

"You're not at all," Fred replied. He stepped to one side of the girl and put an arm around her shoulders, George flanking her on the other. "We've got room for help."

"Have you any problems with doing ridiculous things?" George asked.

"No."

"Good. You're perfect for the job," Fred told her. "I'll get you some robes and we can get started."

"What's your name?" George asked. "You look familiar."

"Mary," she replied. "And I'm familiar because I had twenty-eight detentions with you before you left school."

"Oh…right. You were roaring. Have you done something different with your makeup?" Fred asked.

"That was the last straw, actually," she told them. "That witch transfigured my face because apparently I got her favorite boy into trouble. Malfoy kept hitting on me in transfigurations class and getting in trouble with McGonnagal. It was my fault, apparently. McGonnagal couldn't fix it…"

The twins were outraged. "That BITCH!" Fred raved.

"Wait, Darkbow?" George asked. "From Ravenclaw?"

"The one and only," Mary replied.

"I think we can fix it," he told her.

"You remember exactly what she looked like?" Fred asked. "If you don't, you'll bugger it up so there's no fixing it."

"I have it. Besides I have a picture of us with her somewhere in my room."

"What were we doing with her?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dancing on the quidditch pitch," she replied. "I have a copy."

"Dirty mind, brother mine," George grinned.

"Well go get the photo," Fred winked.

Within ten minutes Mary's nose had shrunk back to its original size and her cheekbones shifted. She looked exactly like the girl the boys had known. "Well it is you!" Fred exclaimed.

"You've left for good then?" George asked.

"Definitely. I'll not have that hag or her toe rag Malfoy causing me any more grief."

"Good on you. What will your Mum say?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. She's run off to join the Death Eaters."

"Really?" George asked. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Too bad. You're with us now, though."

"Right. You have a job and I suppose we can let you stay on the couch."

"Brilliant idea, George," Fred said with a smile.

"Great!" She smiled at the pair of them. "When do I start?"

"Now," the boys said in unison. She followed them back to the back room and took a seat, watching them perfect the finishing touches on their hats before they prepped her for the first experiment.

"Right, let's start with the hair coloring potions," Fred said as the twins settled Mary into a chair in the middle of the room.

"Good choice," George said with a grin.

"What will it do, exactly?" Mary asked.

"Well ideally it'll change your hairstyle and color depending on your mood," Fred told her, taking out a bottle of silvery liquid.

"But we've had a few mishaps," George continued.

"At first it wouldn't change," Fred said.

"My hair was bubblegum pink for a week."

"But then the effects didn't last longer than an hour."

"And it kind of smelled like Mum," George said, pulling a face.

"Which is stew and roses…not our favorite combination."

"It should be alright now though," George assured her.

"We've added perfume and a few slight modifications to strengthen the power of the stuff," Fred added.

"But we haven't worked out a reversal yet," George told her. "My hair's still pink under it all…I have to use Muggle hair dye every few days to stave off the effects.

"His hair lightens or darkens, though, now, which is cool," Fred told her brightly.

"Since you're a girl, you can probably pull of some of the more feminine colors in case it sticks."

"Not many blokes want pink hair."

Mary had to laugh. She took a deep breath and nodded her consent to Fred, who poured half the contents of the bottle on her head. George started to rub it into her scalp with dragonhide gloves protecting his skin. "How long will it take to work?" she asked. The twins were grinning at her as she looked from one to the other.

"Well it's working now…what mood are you in?" Fred asked.

"I'm pretty relaxed," she told him.

"You're hair's gone blue," George told her, holding up a mirror. She saw herself in the reflection and could hardly believe her eyes. Her hair was it's normal style, hanging halfway down her back, but it had taken on a royal blue hue.

"It's fantastic," she said, running her fingers through the already dry locks. As she became more excited, her hair color started to shift and she watched in anticipation as it shortened to just below her ears and went lime green and wavy.

"We've done it," Fred exclaimed, hugging her side. George joined in the group hug on the other side and Mary's hair brightened to lemon and went into tight banana curls.

"It's brilliant!" George agreed happily. Mary barely saw his hair brighten and laughed a bit. "We've perfected the power of Tonk's hair tricks. At least for moods."

"Right. She'll get a kick out of this, I'll bet."

"Or she'll kill us," George put in.

"What are you going to call it?" Mary asked.

"Mood Enhancing Color!" they told her in unison.

"We can have it on the shelves by Monday if she doesn't get any adverse reactions," Fred said, clapping George on the back.

"Ginny will be pleased with her birthday gift," George added with a wink.

"Let's move on to our next witch potion. Unless you're uncomfortable," Fred asked, looking at Mary.

"Nah. Go ahead and get it ready." She was looking at the curious color of orange that her hair had taken on, no doubt caused by her curiosity about the next product. The hair was also short and spiked in the back.

George held up a bottle of yellow sparkling potion and looked at his brother. "We have to ask," Fred told her, "if you're with child or on your monthly flow."

"No to both," she replied, her hair going shaggy to her shoulders, the color going white with pink tips.

"I like embarrassment," George commented putting the yellow potion away. "It's interesting. "We'll have to save this one for later, though."

"Are you going to need me to be pregnant?" she asked, more than a little surprised. Her hair was bright purple—short in the back with bangs covering her eyes.

"No that one is for…well witches on the rag," Fred explained. "It's supposed to make them less moody and more comfortable…we couldn't very well test that one ourselves, though."

"Ah…"She relaxed a bit and her hair started to go back to the blue that it had become first.

"It would be nice though, to have the experience," George said offhandedly. Mary's locks went black and dropped straight to the floor and he nearly swallowed his tongue. Anger was not a good look on her, he thought. "Just kidding." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't lose us our help on the first day, George," Fred scolded, sounding a bit like their mother. George rolled his eyes and they went back to searching through their products.

"Should we try out one of the love potions?" Fred asked after a moment. Both boys looked over at Mary and quirked their eyebrows.

"Your hair's all white and pinkish again," George commented. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all," she replied. "Bring on the love potion."


	2. The Jesters and the Tester

The Jesters and the Tester

Mary swallowed hard at the thought that she would soon be taking love potion in front of the Weasley twins. Not that she didn't trust them, but she had had crushes on them since her third year and knew that if she took the potion, her feelings would be revealed for them to see. George handed her a stopper of a bright pink, glowing potion. Assuming they had modified the amortencia potion from the color she took a deep breath and accepted the stuff. Both boys grinned hugely at her as she pulled out the cork and downed the fluid.

It tasted much like sugary water and she had to admit that it wasn't terribly bad going down. The twins really knew their stuff when it came to their products. The boys watched as her hair went deep red and a starry look came into her eyes. She lept to her feet and grabbed Fred, who was the closer of the two, and pulled him into a kiss. George laughed hugely as his twin was attacked by their tester's lusty body.

Fred finally broke away to breathe, a faint blush staining his pale face and Mary moved closer to George, who stopped laughing immediately. He was fixed with her gaze and was essentially hypnotized. She ran her hands up his abdomen and over his shoulders slowly before tangling her hands in his long hair and pressing her lips against his, much slower than she had done with his brother. This time Fred was giggling happily in the background as his potion worked its magic on Mary.

It took four straight hours for the effects of the potion to wear off, in which time the twins had settled Mary down in a chair and tied her up with an inescapable rope (another of their products). "Blimey," George commented when Mary was starting to come back to herself. "You're persistent."

Fred clapped his brother on the back and laughed heartily as Mary's hair went white and pink tipped again. "That went very well, I think," he announced to his twin and their new help.

"You're a damned good kisser," George added, still faintly blushing. Fred grabbed the long lasting makeup from one of the shelves and brought it back to where George was untying Mary.

"One more and we're done for the day," he told her. "This is semi-permanent makeup, and the newest addition to our endeavors."

"Ginny's always complaining about muggle makeup not working all that well," George told her. "So we thought we'd give it a go." Fred gave the makeup kit to Mary and she set to putting the product on her face. When she'd finished she turned to the boys for reactions.

"'S not bad," Fred commented, inspecting her face for side effects.

"Looks like normal makeup to me," George added.

"Which is why we wanted you to help us out here," Fred told her. "We don't regularly wear the stuff so could you tell us how it compares?"

"Right. Well it's lighter than muggle makeup…almost like going without the stuff."

"Great!" George announced, handing her a wash cloth. "We should be able to sell loads of it."

"Definitely," she replied, wiping at the stuff on her face. Much to her dismay, once she was makeup free again, her skin was a light shade of blue. Her hair turned magenta as a result and she began to rub furiously at it. It didn't dissipate, however.

"I'm blue!" she said, upset.

"We'll work on that," Fred told her, putting the magical makeup back on the shelf.

"What am I going to do?"

"We've done things like this loads of times," George assured her. "Usually it only takes a few days to wear off or for us to find the reversal."

"What about your hair?" she demanded.

"That's different," George said defensively. "A more powerful spell as we intended it to be more permanent."

"Don't worry about it," Fred said, "We'll sort you out. Or have someone we know do it." Mary simply sighed, too annoyed to respond with anything nice. She rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down so her hair wouldn't clash so badly with her skin.

George smiled weakly at her and took her upstairs to show her where she could put her things and get changed for dinner, which they usually had at 6 or 7. He left her penning a note and returned to the shop. "I don't think she's exceptionally happy," he told his brother.

"We'll sort her out. We told her we would."  
"Yes. Well do you have any idea what might work?" George asked. "We can't lose her the first day we hire her. It's not terribly productive."

"I know. I'll go over the ingredients in the stuff. Verity asked for some help up front if you want to volunteer," Fred told him.

"Fine. What's for dinner?"

"I dunno. You usually cook."  
George sighed. "Let's just go to Mum's."

"Alright," Fred agreed taking out his ingredients list for the makeup."

The twins closed up at 5:30 and sent Verity on her way, then took themselves upstairs to inform Mary of their dinner plans. She was reading over a charms book when they entered the apartment. "We're off to the Burrow for dinner," Fred informed her.

"You're welcome to join," George said.

"Alright. Thank you," Mary agreed, putting down her book. Her hair had gone back to its blue color, which blended nicely with the color of her skin. The boys hadn't been able to work out how to set her right, but were hoping their mother would have some ideas about skin treatments. The threesome prepared for the departure to the Burrow, then apparated, Mary alongside Fred, back to the place the twins had always called home.

Mrs. Weasley was pleased and excited to see her sons as they usually didn't come home for dinner during the week. She pulled both of them into tight hugs before turning to inspect the third party. "This is Mary Darkbow," George introduced.

"Our new product tester," Fred added, beaming.

"She's blue!" Mrs. Weasley said, astonished.

"Yes, well, that's an unfortunate side affect to our semi-permanent makeup," Fred told her.

"We haven't sorted out how to fix that problem yet," George told his mother.

"I'll set her right again, but if you turn anyone else blue unintentionally after…Merlin knows what's going on with her hair…" She didn't finish her statement, but the twins knew the ending would have been something unpleasant and were happy enough to let her take Mary into her bedroom and apply anti-coloration charms.

"Thank you," Mary said after noting that she was back to her normal color.

"You're welcome, dear. Just don't let those two get you into too much trouble."

"I'll try not," Mary replied with a grin. The women returned to the kitchen where the boys were chatting with their father.

"Are you Aurelia Darkbow's daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked Mary upon her appearance.

"Unfortunately," she replied casually. "She's with the Death Eaters and our cousins the Malfoys."

"Ah. I didn't know she had gone back," the older man said sadly. Mary mother and father had been big supporters of Voldemort in the first war and her father had been put into Azkaban shortly after Voldemort's disappearance, but her mother had been spared because of her state of pregnancy with Mary's older brother Pontius, who had left England as a young man to work in the Egyptian Ministry of Magic. All her family had been in Slytherin with the exception of her, which her mother was none-too-happy about. Aurelia saw Mary's house affiliation as being traitorous, though her distant cousins, the Malfoys, sought to use Mary as leverage to make the point that purebloods could be non-Slytherins without being traitorous as Mary had never forsaken her blood status.

The truth of the matter was that Mary had no qualms with those of 'lesser' blood, but chose not to point this out to the rest of the family while her mother was still on about how her daughter should have been the Slytherin Princess. She had hoped to hold on to a bit of her family while she could.

Talk about the dark side of her family halted while dinner was going on, for which Mary was grateful. They talked instead about the changes being made at Hogwarts and about the twins' shop. Mary was just pleased that the Weasley's accepted her and she was allowed to eat in peace. Fred, George, and Mary went back to the apartment above the shop shortly after dinner was finished. The twins made sure Mary was comfortable before disappearing into their bedroom to discuss business.

Mary couldn't help but feel a bit strange after the day she had had. She was sure that Fred and George would catch on to the fact that she fancied them, but fortunately they had all been distracted by her skin changing colors. She settled down on the magenta pull out couch and closed her eyes, hoping that she could get some rest and that the next day wouldn't be as stressful as the one she was still experiencing.

"She's working out well," George commented to his brother as they watched Mary stock products from across the shop. They had taken her on as shop help as well as a tester after a week with no more mishaps.

"Too right. But I think you fancy her a bit," Fred told his brother.

"Why would you think that?"

"You've been on about her since we hired her," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"I have not."

"You have and you know it. You didn't stop talking about the 'unexpectedness' of her kissing you until the day before yesterday and you always comment on what she's doing," Fred pointed out.

"You're losing your mind," George told his brother. "Or turning into Cupid. I think you're projecting your feelings about seeing Angelina yesterday onto me and our new employee."

"Right," Fred snorted.

"I'm going to check on those kids by the pygmy puffs," George said. "You should watch the one by the door…I think he has a few products tucked into his robes."

Fred grinned as he went about his duties, thinking about his visit with Angelina. She had been in due to the weekend when she'd taken a holiday with her family and he was very pleased to have seen her. He was sure George was interested in Mary, but would hold his tongue until he had more proof. After he'd caught the boy George had pointed out trying to steal extendable ears and sent him on his way, a brilliant idea popped into his head. The next day's experiments would definitely be interesting he decided.


	3. Daydreams about Night Things

Daydreams about Night Things

"I've got an idea," Fred told his companions as they made their way toward the back room after helping Verity with a rush early on in the morning. "We know daydream charms work wonders," he explained when George and Mary turned their attention to him. "I'm interested to see if we can somehow link daydream charms."

"Like have two or three people take the charms and see if they have the same dream?" George asked his twin.

"Exactly. Perhaps the two things will even combine if the individuals have separate daydreams."

"That's worth a shot," George said with a grin. "Should we all take it or just two of and the third can monitor?"

"I think we'll just work with two and a monitor for now. If we have any success we can try to link more than two."

"I suppose I'm one of the testers," Mary said brightly. "But which one of you is going to be joining me in this trip to dreamland?"

"I think Georgie boy would benefit from a daydream," Fred said before George could get a word in.

"Sure," George replied, a bit curious about his brother's motives. Fred brought out two daydream charms and handed one to each of the testers sitting in chairs at the table. "Let's do this at the same time," George told Mary.

"Alright," she agreed. They opened the boxes and were instantly doused in the mistiness of subconsciousness. For the first few minutes they each saw nothing more than their own daydream, but slowly they caught snippets of the others dream until they were both watching the same scene.

George was a bit surprised to be watching himself showering and was becoming decidedly hard at the idea that Mary was daydreaming about him naked. His surprise doubled, however when Fred appeared and began looking at his backside and running his hands over George's chest. In the daydream George turned around and kissed Fred fully on the mouth. The boys were getting hard in the dream and began rubbing their erections together as they kissed passionately. The dream George jumped when his twin, dream Fred, gripped his throbbing member and started pumping him slowly. Dream George returned the favor until dream Fred dropped to his knees and took dream George's cock into his mouth. Dream Fred sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down on dream George's throbbing penis until dream George threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy as he came inside his brother's mouth.

More surprises were to come, however, when dream George bid his twin up and then braced dream Fred against the wall. Dream George stroked dream Fred's engorged member from behind while rubbing his own half hard between the cleft of dream Fred's bum. Dream Fred moaned loudly at the sensations and dream George's cock stiffened once more. Dream George placed his penis at dream Fred's entrance after whispering a lubrication spell.

Mary was equally surprised that George was thinking about her, however. In the dream she had been off to the side the entire time completely naked on a bed, rubbing her ample breasts and spreading her legs as though she wanted both boys to come and pleasure her. As Dream George began to thrust hard and fast into his brother, Dream Mary began to rub her dripping pussy with one hand while pinching a nipple with the other. She switched off as the dream twins grunted and panted, dream George pounding furiously into dream Fred's ass as he pumped dream Fred's cock. Dream Mary inserted two fingers into herself, using the other hand to pinch her clit and rub it furiously at the sight of the two boys fucking.

As dream George neared his limit, dragging his engorged penis over dream Fred's prostate again and again, dream Mary neared her limit as well, the pressure building low in her belly. The three dream participants came all at once, a rush of fluids dragging the real Mary and George back to the present. Mary's hair was once again white with dark pink tips and she could have sworn that George's hair was a shade darker as his cheeks grew pink.

"I take it the two of you enjoyed a rather naughty dual dream," Fred said with a smile plastered all over his unabashed face. "How was it?" he asked.

"You don't even want to know…" George trailed off, not wanting to divulge any of the details of the dream he had shared with Mary to his brother, who, though there in spirit, would probably be highly uncomfortable with sleeping in the same room as his twin for the night were he to hear about what Mary dreamed about.

"And for you?" Fred asked Mary. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it certainly worked," she replied, her face as pink as the tips of her hair. "Do you mind me taking a break for a bit…I need a bit of air."

"Fine," Fred replied, a bit put out that no one would give him the dirty details.

"I need some air as well, mate," George told his brother, not meeting his eye. He and Fred were close, but some things were still a bit hard to talk about after experiencing them…even in dream form.

"Whatever. I'd better get some details later though," Fred told him. "I want to know how we can improve them."

"I dunno that they need to be improved," George said significantly, eager to get some space so he could take care of the growing problem in his trousers. The sight of Mary fully naked and pleasuring herself while he defiled his brother was strangely arousing to him.

"I can see what you mean, mate," Fred said, nodding toward his brother's crotch and grinning like mad. "These things are fantastic…more profits if we advertise about the possibility of dual dreams."

"Right," George said, already ascending the stairs. "Later…" He disappeared into the apartment and Fred went out onto the floor to check the sales for the day, still pleased that his brother had gotten what had to be an intimate experience with the girl that he was so clearly interested in.

George cleared his throat loudly as he reached the top of the stairs, hoping not to startle Mary after their recent experience. He hid his problem as well as he could as he walked through the sitting room where she slept. "Should we…erm…talk about this?" he asked when she looked up from the book she had buried her face in.

"No…I just need a few moments…"

"Right," he agreed. After an awkward moment of staring at each other, George excused himself to his bedroom where he locked and silenced the room before stripping of the clothing that was binding him and set to work, reenacting the daydream and pumping his cock. It took nearly ten minutes for him to finish, though he used nothing but hard, fast fisting. Fred winked at him hugely from across the store when he returned to work.

"We'll continue experimenting tomorrow," Fred told the pair once they were both back at work.

"Great," they both agreed. They avoided each other's eyes for the rest of the day.


	4. Fred the Magnificent Matchmaker

Fred the Magnificent Matchmaker

"You up for more product testing?" Fred asked Mary over breakfast the next morning.

"Sure. That's what I get paid for, right?"

He grinned widely. "Exactly. This is my kind of girl, George!" he told his brother.

"What are you thinking we should test today?" George asked. He and Mary had barely looked at each other since the daydream event and he wanted things to get back to normal. He hated feeling awkward.

"I've got a few ideas," Fred replied.

"Well we've got the new Coughing Candies for the Skiving Snackboxes and that Sticky Stucco Solution," George told him.

"Yes. Well we'll get those and a few others." George knew the smile Fred had plastered all over his pale, freckled face. It was a conniving one that he and Fred had perfected over the years. He said nothing, however, not wanting to alert Mary to anything potentially embarrassing that she was about to endure for the name of Wizarding Wheezes. Instead he simply nodded and waiting until Mary had gone downstairs to help Verity open the shop to take his twin aside.

"What's your game?" he asked his grinning twin.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," Fred replied. "Trust me."

"Since when do we pull stuff on each other?"

"Since you're being stubborn and refusing to accept your attraction to our new tester." Fred wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't worry; I'd never do anything to bollocks anything up for you."

"Not intentionally," George grumbled as he followed Fred downstairs.

After they had done their morning routine and the early morning duties had been taken care of, Fred, George and Mary left Verity to tend to the shop while they began the day's testing. "Let's get the Coughing Candies first," Fred suggested.

George handed Mary a green and yellow candy. "The yellow is for the coughing and the green should set you right again," he told her.

"Whenever you're ready," Fred said with a small smile. Mary ingested the snackbox item and immediately began hacking as though she had the worst cold imaginable. After five straight minutes of coughing, she popped the green piece into her mouth and the coughing began to subside. It only took 30 seconds for her to be changed back to her normal, non-choking self.

"I'd say you've got it spot on," she told the twins, accepting a butterbeer from George.

"Yes, that'll go nicely in the snackboxes," Fred commented.

"Next'll be the Sticky Stucco Solution," George announced, bringing out a clear bottle which contained something that looked like the muggle hair gel she'd seen some of the Hogwarts students use.

"What's the point of this one?" she asked.

"Just put a dab of that anywhere on your body and you'll stick to things like glue," Fred told her.

"Useful in several prank opportunities," George added.

"Ah…alright. Where do you want it?" she asked.

"Just, erm…put some on your hands first," Fred instructed her. When she obliged she found that rubbing the solution in was impossible, her hands were locked together with the solution.

"Brilliant," George said. He poured the substance removing solution on her hands and she was once again able to use them.

"Let's try putting it on your feet," Fred said. Mary took off her shoes and socks and let some of the solution be poured onto her soles. When she stood up she found that she was rooted to the spot.

"This might be a little more difficult to get out of," George pointed out. It took him several moments to get the antidote onto the floor under her feet and when he finally managed it, she needed a good sit down.

"That substance remover is a bit itchy," she told the twins.

"Sorry about that, we'll have to work on it…put a calming agent in it or summat."

"You should get a break in before the next few items," Fred suggested. "I'm going to get some stuff ready for it."

Mary complied, and told the twins that she would be upstairs for a few moments if they needed her. Once she was out of earshot, George turned to his brother. "Are you going to tell me what we're going to do, exactly?" he asked, going slightly pink. "I don't like all this secretive business."

"George, will you relax. You're my brother, my best friend, and my twin…I'm not going to do anything to hurt you," Fred replied without really answering anything.

"Fine," George conceded. "I'll put everything I have in your hands…but if I come of looking like a git, I'll murder you and adopt Ron as my twin."

Fred snorted. "Right. I'd put a million galleons against that threat," he replied. George cracked a grin. It was hard to stay mad at your other half.

When Mary returned to the backroom there was a chair set up for her and the twins were pulling out a potion. She quirked an eyebrow at the smile that they shared before they welcomed her back and took a seat. "I'll ask your permission before we do this next experiment," Fred told her.

"Because it's a bit…risqué, you see," George explained.

"Right. And because you might be put in some discomfort for a while."

"What exactly does this experiment entail?" she asked, looking from one cheeky red head to the other.

"Well we're working on an arousal potion," Fred started.

"It's different than a love potion, because it's only designed to arouse the person in question, not make them all swoony," George continued.

"And we need to know how powerful it is and how long the effects last…"

"And if sexual climax will take away the…erm…well the urge."

"Will you do it?" Fred asked her eagerly.

"As long as you promise not to take advantage of my situation," she said slowly, "Like letting anyone else know about this or parading a bunch of customers in front of me in order to try and get me to attack them, I suppose it'll be alright."

"Cross our hearts," Fred said with a grin.

"We will have to monitor your state, though," George pointed out.

"And there will have to be ample exposure to the male specimen; after all…one can't exactly avoid the opposite sex, can they?"

Mary's hair was white again with bright pink ends, but she was determined to keep her job and prove to the boys that she was just as good at this kind of thing as they were so they'd keep her on. "Ok then, let's have it."

The twins grinned wickedly and handed her a bottle of what looked like purple smoke. They left the backroom so as to avoid any side effects from involuntary contact with the stuff and came back several moments later. Mary had downed the contents of the bottle, which really was a liquid, and was sitting in her chair looking a bit flustered. "Do you think it worked?" Fred asked his twin as they moved closer to her.

"You two are actually quite attractive," she said, reaching out to brush his arm with a coy smile.

"I think we can say that's a 'yes,'" George answered. Mary sat down and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that…effects of the potion, I'm guessing?"

"Right you are. And it'll probably get worse," Fred told her.

"How do you feel?" George asked cautiously.

"How am I supposed to feel?" she asked, biting her lip a bit. "I'm so randy I think I'd shag Draco Malfoy were he to walk in the door right now."

Fred let out a loud laugh, but George was a bit less than pleased. "Funny," he said. "We'll have to keep an eye on you at all times…can't have you pulling some poor customer off into a corner of the shop and giving him more than he's paid for."

"Alright," she agreed. It was getting increasingly more difficult for her to concentrate on anything they were talking about as she watched their mouths. She remembered her daydream and how they were bucking against one another, desperate for release and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted them to be rubbing against her…invading all her senses and doing unspeakable things to her unmentionables.

"We should find out if she's had experience in this area before or not," Fred suggested, edging out of Mary's grasp as she inadvertently moved closer to them.

"I suppose so," George agreed. He turned to Mary and swallowed, she looked to be in a right state and was looking pointedly at his trousers. "Hello…right. Have you ever shagged anyone?" he asked.

"No, but you're damned near to being the first," she purred, reaching out for him. Fred was bent double laughing and George was feeling distinctly…awake.

"Right…well at least we know it works on virgins as well," he told his twin as Mary caressed his inner thigh. "Ahh…I'd better take you upstairs," he told her, guiding her hand away from his growing problem.

"Great…I've been wanting that for a while."

As Fred continued to clutch his stomach, George steered Mary toward the stairs. She nearly caught him, pinning him against the door as soon as they were back in the apartment and rubbing her body against him. She shuttered, feeling the obviousness of his arousal as well and he had to force her off of him and onto the couch. He left her there for a moment to inform Fred of her state, which he suggested George take the first shift at monitoring, then returned, hard and his will weakening to her.

When he entered the apartment again, Mary was completely naked and running her fingers along her cunt much as she had in his dream. He swallowed hard and her previously closed eyes opened to find him watching her. "Like what you see?" she asked him. "You can have it, you know."

"Merlin's pants!" he half yelled, retreating to the backroom of the shop. Fred poked his head through the door curiously. He had gone to the front to help Verity with the noontime rush.

"What's happened?" Fred asked, noting his brother's ragged breath and tented pants.

"She's starkers…and touching herself!"

Fred burst into laughter once again, much to George's annoyance. "Go back up there…you're supposed to be watching her."

"If I watch her doing that much more, I'll be the one in need of a good shag!"

"So…that's a bit of the experiment isn't it? We've got to see if a shag reduces the effects. You like her…you're just the man for the job."

"If this wasn't so painfully brilliant, I'd kill you," George told his brother. He took a steadying breath and returned to the apartment to find Mary still in a state of serious arousal.

"Well I've been trying to keep myself calm," she said, sounding a bit more sane than she had a few moments earlier. "I'm sorry, George…this potion is working way too well."

She was still naked, but she'd draped a blanket around herself, covering her body from view. "Right. Well I've got a few things to do in my room, but I'll be watching you, don't worry. Just keep being…aroused."

He made a beeline for the bedroom door but she stopped him with a loud moan. He turned around to see if she was alright and found her kneading her full breasts. "George, you've got to help me. I can't take much more of this."

"Sorry. I can't take advantage of you like this…" He opened the bedroom door and was about to lock himself inside to take care of his reaction to her state, but she moved forward, letting the blanket drop to the floor.

"George, I've wanted you for so long…and I want you so badly."

He cleared his throat, urging his body to cooperate and close the door, sealing off her seductive power over him, but it simply froze as she approached. "Mary…" he started, but she was kissing him then and he could do nothing but kiss her back. His arms went around her his hands began searching the contours of her body as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and ravaged it much the same way he wanted to do with other parts of her.

She slipped her hand under his robes and into his trousers to connect with his erection, which pleased him thoroughly. She started to stroke him and it was all he could do not to pull her into the room behind him and shag her senseless. He got a grip on himself, however, and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he closed the door. He spent the next hour thrusting into his own palm and listening to the moans of the girl on his couch, pleasuring herself while thinking of him.


	5. The Heat of the Moment

The Heat of the Moment

George opened the bedroom door and peeked out every few minutes, checking in on Mary's state. The strength seemed to come in waves, he realized, for one moment she would be sitting on the couch with a book in her hand, fighting her urges and the next she would be spreading her legs to plunge her fingers into her tight little body or circling her clit with her thumb. George had to fight the urges he was feeling as well. He wondered if she was just saying that she had liked him for a long time because it was a chance to shag him, or if she was revealing her secrets due to the potion.

He knew that she would have to engage in sex in order to test the potion, but didn't exactly know how to feel about it because of the potion. Sure she wanted it, but did she want him, or would she have the release anyone could give her, he wondered. He sighed. If he wasn't up to the task of finding out whether or not sex would end the effects of the potion, Fred would be. His brother wasn't exactly a man whore, but he was rather fond of ladies. George had always been along for the ride, but Fred was the one to suggest such things. Fred would have no problem with causally shagging their tester.

After a few hours of debating, George came up with a solution. He would find out the truth about her feelings, and would offer her release as a reward. Whether or not she was interested in him, he had to have sex with her. He gathered his wits and strode into the room with a crooked smile pasted on his face. "Hello, love," he greeted.

She smiled hugely at him, in one of the more severe moments of arousal. "Hi, George," she replied in a sultry voice.

"I've come with a proposition for you," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch and fully aware of her naked heaving breasts less than a foot away from him.

"Alright then, let's hear it," she purred.

"If you tell me the truth…and only the truth, not what you think I want to hear, about your feelings for me, I'll give you what you want," he told her. Her eyes lit up.

"Ask me anything."

"Right. Well are you attracted to me because of the potion, or just attracted to me?" he asked cautiously.

"Very much attracted to you," she said. Her eyes cleared a bit and the seduction was fading from her voice. She sounded more like he was used to hearing her and he sighed a bit, relieved.

"Ok. So you would want me, even if you weren't feeling the effects of the potion?" he asked her.

"Yes. George. I just didn't exactly know how to say it…" she said, blushing a bit.

"Good." He didn't exactly know what to say. "I like you as well."

Mary bit her lip and he could almost feel the desire radiating from her body. "So…will you take me?" she asked.

George swallowed hard, not knowing whether to love the consequences of this potion or hate it for unnerving him. "I promised, didn't I?" he asked. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his cheek, running her fingers along his jaw line. George looked at her chest, then moved forward and kissed her fiercely, tangling his hands in her hair, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight once again.

The potion seemed to kick all of her hormones into high gear, because she responded just as wildly, pulling him closer with one hand and trailing the other down his body. He broke the kiss long enough to take off his robes and the t-shirt and jeans that he wore underneath, then went back to ravaging her mouth. Mary rubbed his hard cock through the boxers he wore, then not wanting any barriers between them, stripped them off and pulled George on top of her on the couch.

He had no objections to the position she had put him in when she started stroking his naked erection. Her hands felt like satin caressing him and her body under him was calling out to him to take her. He trailed kisses down her neck, suckling at her pulse point for a moment, before continuing his path south. He reached her breasts and nibbled at them for a while before swiping his tongue across one nipple, then the other. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, almost forgetting that his manhood was in her hand as she squeezed.

George reciprocated her moan at the pressure she put on him and when she began stroking again, nearly lost control. "It's going to hurt a bit," he informed her as he placed himself at her opening when he could take her teasing no more.

"Please, George," she begged. "Just do it."

He couldn't argue with that and pushed forward into her quickly, and then became very still, waiting for her to adjust to his size. "Oh Merlin!" she cried out. She bucked against him after a moment and he began thrusting into her curvy body like mad. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, gripping her thighs as he moved inside her, burying himself to the hilt, then pulling out and repeating his actions. He changed angles slightly and she felt a pressure building up inside her like nothing she had ever felt before. She tightened her legs around him as he continued to pound into her, striking the bundle of nerves inside her that were causing stars to explode behind her eyes.

"George!" she cried out as she contracted around him. The pleasure was nearly unbearable as she was hurled into a pool of feeling.

George reveled in the feeling of her body massaging his length inside her and after a few short thrusts, spilled his seed deep inside her, her body milking him for every drop he could produce. They clung together and panted, struggling to hold onto reality until they could properly think again and George removed himself from her body. "So how do you feel?" he asked after a moment, taking her into his arms.

"Brilliant!" she replied, flicking her tongue over one of his hardened nipples. "That was amazing."

He beamed, not being able to contain his own happiness. "Well, I am good, but what I meant was, are you still randy?"

"Yes. But that really was the best feeling I've ever experienced…I want more!" Mary told him, already stroking him again.

"Give me a minute to pop down to the shop and let Fred know about the potion?" he asked.

"Fred can wait," she replied, ducking down and taking him into her mouth.

"Bugger him!" George agreed, his eyes falling shut. She swirled around the tip of him with her tongue, bringing him to his full length again within seconds. He felt as though he could die happy in that moment when she began nibbling at the head when as she bobbed her head down again and again. "Bloody Hell!" he nearly yelled out. She continued to suck him, but stopped just as he was nearing his limit.

"Can't have my stallion jumping the gun," she said slyly. She bent over in front of him and he moaned as he gripped her hips. He thrust into her hard and fast for nearly twenty minutes before tumbling after her as she experienced her fourth orgasm.

"You're bloody amazing," he moaned against her cool flesh.

"I can say the same thing," she replied, grinding against his sensitive flesh. He sprang to life once more and she teased him to his full length by fondling his testicles. "And I can't get enough…" she added as she started to bounce up and down on his shaft.

"You look tired," Fred commented to his twin upon finding him lying naked in the middle of the sitting room floor.

"She's just gone to have a quick shower," he replied, not opening his eyes. "Damned annoyed that I didn't join her…Merlin knows what she's doing to herself in there…"

Fred chuckled. "So it's working well, I take it."

"Too well. Five rounds of shagging and she's not done yet," George told his twin.

"You're in for a good night," Fred replied.

"And get this; she likes me…as in not just because of the potion."

Fred mentally patted himself on the back. "What a surprise," he said, trying to contain a smirk. George had opened his eyes and was studying his brother's face.

"If I don't make it…you're a decent bloke, you'll do fine with the shop."

Fred laughed out loud at this comment. "If you weren't into her, I'd offer to help you out…"

George smiled. "Tempting offer, as I need sleep, but this vixen is all mine." He closed his eyes again. "The things I want to do to her…"

"Maybe you don't need sleep after all," Fred smirked, glancing down at his brother's erection. "Need some help with that?"

Mary appeared just then, dripping wet. "I'd like to see you help him with it," she told Fred with a grin. Fred looked up at her, eyes roaming over her nude body. He swallowed hard.

"I'll just leave you two to it then, shall I?" he said hoarsely.

"Or you could join us," she replied lustily. "Just this once." Fred looked at his brother, wondering what he was going to say.

George opened his eyes again and looked her over. True he wanted her entirely, but Fred was the closest person to him. He considered the possibility of a onetime threesome with his twin and was just about to agree when Mary sealed the deal for him immediately. "If you'll agree to this arrangement, I'll convince Luna Lovegood to have a midnight snack," she told him rubbing her clit and making it perfectly clear what Luna would be snacking on.

"Deal," George replied, his eyes aglow. His strength seemed to come back to him and he sat up. "But after that you're all mine and I'm only yours."

Mary smiled. "That's what I want more than anything," she told him. Fred raised one eyebrow, thoroughly pleased with the situation. The girl in front of him wanted him and George wasn't terrible to look at either…not that he regularly regarded his brother in a sexual manner. He stripped off his robes and both men watched as Mary came closer to him, her breasts jiggling and her ass wiggling as she went. She slowly took off his shirt and got down on her knees to remove his trousers and boxers, then ran her tongue along the bottom of his already hard cock.

Fred watched his brother's girlfriend suck his length into her mouth and moaned. George watched the scene mesmerized for a moment. It was as though he was watching his own encounter and the scene made him even harder. He moved behind Mary and spread her legs from behind. He caressed her breasts, teasing the nipples as she bobbed her head over his brother's cock watching her pink tongue flick out occasionally over the tip of Fred when he was exposed.

After several moments, however, he wanted more and got on his back, then slid under her, between her legs and began to lick her slit. Mary moaned, Fred still deep in her throat, sending vibrations along him and making him twitch with the need for more of her. As George plunged his tongue into her dripping pussy, Fred tangled his hands in her hair and began thrusting into her open mouth. Fred came violently into her mouth and she swallowed, then sucked him until he was hard again, grinding onto George's face.

George was painfully hard when Mary finally came, still teasing his twin's penis with her teeth, tongue and lips. He licked her clean, then moved away and pulled Mary into the floor. He let Fred position himself to enter her and stood above her, allowing her an aerial view as his twin licked his cock. Fred thrust lazily into Mary as he licked his brother's balls. He took George into his mouth and sucked hard, pumping into Mary harder. Within five minutes the three had a rhythm, George fucking his brother's mouth and Fred fucking Mary, who was screaming out in pleasure at the feelings she was receiving and the sight above her. She twisted her own nipples and bucked, longing to be able to lick George's balls as Fred sucked his cock and shagged her.

As Mary clenched around Fred's penis, he came into her and took George's load in his mouth. The three fell into a tangled mass after the effects of the sex wore thin and they weakened a bit. "Great!" Mary muttered as they fell into slumber, finally spent after a few hours of hard, fast, hot sex.


	6. Of Fireworks and Explosions

Of Fireworks and Explosions

The twins were still fast asleep when Mary awakened the morning after her crazy bout of sexual exploration. She was achy in places that she never thought could be achy, but very satisfied. Surprisingly, she found that she still wanted the boys to be doing deliciously naughty things to her. Her charm induced daydream had become a reality the previous night and she had loved every moment of it. She carefully untangled herself from the twins and headed off to the bathroom to wash up a bit. They were still sleeping when she returned, but ideas forming in her lust clouded head pointed to ways to change that.

She dearly wanted to rouse them from sleeping in a most pleasurable way before shagging them senseless once more, but remembered her promise to George when they set conditions to that experience. She took out a bit of parchment and a quill instead and wrote a quick note to Luna to ask for a favor, then sent the letter off with Arachne, the twins' owl. She waited impatiently for a response, watching the boys' slumbering forms and wishing she could find a way around her promise to George to satisfy her cravings. She was nearly at the breaking point when Arachne returned in a whirlwind of feathers with Luna's response.

The letter simply said 'Be there in an hour' and Mary smiled to herself, anticipating the raw sexual tension she would surely experience once Luna arrived. She and Luna had been friends since her childhood and had explored their sexualities a bit in her fifth year, Luna's fourth, before the evil ministry puppet had shown up to regulate things. They had decided to leave their experiences to experience when Harry Potter had started Dumbledore's Army and Mary had found a renewed interest in the Weasley twins and Luna had discovered the excitement of magical orgasm. Luna was still stuck at Hogwarts, however, under the increasing pressure of the thumb of ministry regulations and obviously wanted to explore a bit more.

Mary wandered around the flat, trying not to wake the boys and trying to ignore the desire that was building inside of her. Luna arrived in the flat with a 'pop' and the boys started awake, looking around to find Mary scantily clad and embracing a uniformed Luna. "Morning," they greeted the girls in unison.

"I've decided to fulfill my end of our bargain this morning," Mary said after the greetings were out of the way. "Luna's decided to help me."

The twins looked Luna over, a bit surprised that she was agreeing to the arrangement, but not in the mood to question or complain when they were about to get the show of their lives. A twinkle lit up the blonde's eyes and she flicked her tongue over Mary's lips sensually. "I'm glad you asked," Luna told her friend, caressing her cheek gently. "I would have been disappointed if you'd asked anyone else."

"Luna and I made a pact that stated we would only participate in girl on girl situations unless the other was their partner," Mary explained to the awestruck gingers.

"Brilliant," Fred said, sitting up to get a better view.

"You're mine after this, though," George told Mary.

She smiled. "Of course, love."

Within fifteen minutes of her arrival, Luna had been disrobed and was lying on her back, her small, firm breasts reaching skyward with their hardened peaks as Mary lapped at her juices. She tangled her fingers in Mary's hot pink hair and arched up off of the couch as feelings of ecstasy washed over her. "Come to me," she said in a low voice to her female lover. Mary responded by changing the angle of her body without actually losing contact with Luna's tight pussy. They were in the sixty-nine position, Luna plunging her tongue and fingers into Mary's wet heat while occasionally nibbling her clit, and Mary reciprocating the actions.

For once in their lives, Fred and George Weasley were speechless. They were nude and standing hard and erect watching the sexy girls' game. When Luna came hard with a shuddering cry, they couldn't help but grip their shafts, stroking furiously until Mary came as well, then slithered off of the younger girl into the floor.

George moved over to his girlfriend and positioned himself between her legs teasing her opening with the head of his large penis. She gasped at the sensations and purred with new arousal when he thrust into her tight passage. He went slowly at first, savoring the feeling of being inside her. Fred, seeing the actions of his brother, decided to spread Luna's legs and delved into her folds with his cock. As the two couples thrust and groaned against each other, praying for sweet release, a 'pop' issued forth and Mrs. Weasley's scream ripped through the tantric air. She disapparated just as quickly as she had apparated in and the tangles of people in the process of sex became tighter. They finished up as quickly as possible and the boys got dressed immediately.

Mary thanked Luna for her participation and bade her farewell, sending her off to school once more, then throwing on some clothes and leaving with the twins to explain things to their mother. When the trio arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was still sporting a shocked expression. She was in the kitchen banging around and the boys entered cautiously with Mary a few steps behind them.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded upon seeing her sons. "Animalistic urges…in daylight…"

"Mum!" Fred yelled, trying to get her attention over the sound of the banging and her high pitched cries.

"We aren't mongrels," George told her.

"George is in a relationship with Mary," Fred pointed out.

"And Fred wanted a partner as well…"  
"But doing those things in the same room!!!" she cried out. "Blasphemous!"

"We weren't doing anything wrong," Fred argued.

"You certainly were! Not of age…or married. Wait 'til your father hears about this…dirty boys!" She went on rambling and the twins backed out of the room, pulling Mary with them.

"Best to just let her work it out on her own," George said with a weak grin.

"She'll get over it eventually," Fred agreed.

Despite all the confusion and the shocked look on Mrs. Weasley's face, Mary was still lusting after the twins. When they found out about this they promptly took her back to the flat. Fred bade George and Mary good day and went downstairs to see to the shop while George was left to the task of satisfying his girlfriend's desires. He was more than happy to oblige.

The twin's lusty concoction had lasting affects for 24 hours, they discovered. Mary, having been thoroughly shagged multiple times for the majority of the time, showered and took a long nap in George's bed while he joined Fred in the shop. It seemed that the twins had created another powerful product that wizards and witches alike wouldn't have the power to deny.


	7. Lucky Numbers and Good Feelings

Lucky Numbers and Good Feelings

The twins didn't suggest Mary try any other products for a few days after the lust potion had worn off, not wanting to cause any kind of cross reactions and they spend most of their time testing products on each other while she was taking her vacation. She helped Verity out in the shop and watched the boy's efforts to perfect their products and went with them to visit their family at the Burrow on Sunday evening for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had apparently calmed down a bit, which was a relief to the three guilty parties.

"Are you going to invite Luna to join us for dinner sometime?" she had asked at the beginning of the evening. When Fred promised to look Luna up, his mother dropped all mentioning of the subject and the rest of the night was very pleasant. George walked Mary 'round the garden and down to the pond after dinner while Fred gave the gnomes bottles of butterbeer spiked with the patented lust serum.

"I've got really limited relationship experience," George admitted as they sat on the bank watching fireflies dance across the water.

"I don't have much either," she replied.

"But I reckon we'll make a good team."

She laughed and broke his tension. "I suppose we will, George."

"I've got a good feeling about you." They sat outside until well past sunset before returning to the house to fetch Fred who was being walloped by his mother after a particularly excited gnome had attached himself to her leg and began thrusting away. Mary returned to the flat with the twins, feeling ready to take on the world as George pulled her closer to him in bed that night.

"Girlfriends don't mean settling down, mate," George had said to Fred.

"Nope. Especially not when they're willing to help us out with testing…"


End file.
